mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Nodis
Nodis is a member of Virtis, a hacking group consisting of himself, leader Perseus and Yldir, who were expert hackers taking over the gaming community to control under their own rule. Virtis were very successful in taking over; this was referred to as the Virtis Purge, where several gaming servers were taken over and heavily modified to their liking. He is french and knows little english, usually using incomplete sentences. He also has a moustache. The MC Story Owner's server was the first to be targeted in the purge; Razer63 was left in charge of the hardcore server, who forced all players to join his army. Nodis first appears alongside Yldir and Perseus in the Season Six episode Appearance on Owner's server, having been busy taking over other servers beforehand. On Owner's server, which was the first server they ever took over, they assert their dominance with a big onslaught of players who'd gathered at one spot to retrieve powerful in-game tools, hidden by Trock prior to the Virtis Purge. Afterward, Perseus and Nodis leave the server, the latter going on Terraria, while Yldir stays to govern it. Virtis were so notorious at this point that an uprising in the form of a massive group called Anti Virtis were actively attempting to bring them down. Yldir, the weakest link in the group, was tracked and arrested, and forced to reveal the whereabouts of Perseus and Nodis, which he does. Nodis is arrested whilst on a Terraria server. All three are sentenced to life in prison and are temporarily held in hacker jail, and the gradual process of restoring gaming begins. The Minecrafters/Overlord Chronicles In The Minecrafters episode The Final Showdown, they appear in the adjacent cell to Ultimate Overlord 's, another minecraft hacker who had heavily targeted his own brother's server. Virtis begin a conversation with him. In the Overlord Chronicles season finale, the same scene is shown but followed up on, with Virtis eventually having teamed up with Ultimate Overlord to pull off a successful escape from the jail weeks before transfer to maximum security prison. Virtis Tales In Virtis Tales, a man named Joseph Forrest begins planning to take over gaming and creates the Virtis Project, and hires Lillie Sweet, Malcolm Lang, Steffan Hibbert and Vlad Hough to help him. Two years later, the crew have heavily developed several codes and projects, capable of major hacking abilities, and the crew have many online helpers. An ambigious helper named 'etghtjh' forces Steffan Hibbert to send the entire projects work to him, which he does, causing friction in the group once he is outed, made worse when Sweet and Lang are outed as spies. The group disbands as a result, but now etghtjh, secretly Perseus with each letter in his name shifted down the alphabet 15 times, is now in possession of the foundation nescessary to begin his own takeover of gaming, supported by Yldir and Nodis. They adopt the name of the original project, Virtis, and go by the name after spending years perfecting the code, practically becoming unstoppable. Owner's Minecraft server was their first target when preparing to begin their giant purge, as a player on it called Mob Destructor had been using old hacks from the original Virtis project to take over the server, drawing Virtis' attention. They test some hacks before later eventually taking full control, and leaving Razer63 in charge. Eventually, when Sweet and Lang, who have been assigned by the court to work against Virtis, persuade the court to advance their Anti Virtis cause, the group Anti Virtis becomes a massive community dedicated to stopping Virtis. The group consists of good hackers, technical professionals and agents all banded together. They discover Yldir is the weakest link in the group, but is still hard to track. Anti Virtis member Titan 309 informs the group Yldir is present on Owner's server and they focus all their effort on him and the server. Perseus intercepts the Anti Virtis conference call and initiates a block over the Anti Virtis infastructure, rendering them useless. Joseph Forrest returns after years of contemplation, and decides to turn again Virtis. He easily removes the block due to being his original code, and then commands Anti Virtis to focus everything on Yldir. Yldir is traced and arrested, and under interrogation, reveals the identities and locations of Perseus and Nodis, who are both arrested some time later. Now with Virtis arrested, two months are spent fixing ans restoring all gaming servers. In temporary hacker jail, Virtis team up with Ultimate Overlord and commandeer a successful escape. The Minecrafters Story After Virtis escape with their new partner, Ultimate Overlord, they salvage backup hardware and shelter in an abandoned barn to get back online. They plan to rule over gaming again using their Linking technology to form the New Link Order, and first start with merging Owner's server, as it was the first one they took over, with Overlord's server, as that is the server Ultimate Overlord previously took over. They first appear in the prologue episode'' Linked up, where they link Owner's server with Overlord's server, then appear before Overlord and MrPig, the two shocked to see them. Immediately after this, in the second prologue episode ''Free Again, they go to Owner's server and appear before Owner, with Yldir telling him they will see him soon. A giant portal shockwave is created on both servers as the Link manifests. They are later seen in Owner's city, and set up base at the recently constructed church at the hands of Friendly. Perseus gives Ultimate Overlord a new Death Lord ship and commands him to find and destroy the players with it. Perseus and Yldir meanwhile have tension as Yldir shows reluctance to follow through with their plans as it is pointless. Nodis is always flying around, being destructive and having fun and staying out of affairs. After Ultimate Overlord fails, and Perseus is persistently mean to him, and the Virtis members friendships all begin to crumble, Overlord and the others convince Ultimate Overlord to turn on them, which he does by sneaking out of the barn at night and turning them in to police. As a result, Ultimate Overlord is given a reduced sentence, but Virtis are all separated and locked up in different maximum security prisons, finally ending their reign. Category:Characters